all hallows eve
by general zargon
Summary: takuya meets a very unusual digimon on halloween night R&R!


General Zargon: new digimon story yay!

Agunimon:-is bound and gagged-mmmfffmmmff

General Zargon: yes I quite agree-to readers-I do not own digimon because if I did things would be utter chaos

Agunimon:-angrily-mmffmmhhafffmmmm!

General Zargon: okay on with the story!

It was Halloween night and the moon full was as parents took their children out to trick or treat, one such pair was 5 year old takuya kanbara and his mother "now takuya remember don't wander off as I go talk to the lady over there alright?" when takuya nodded his mother walked off to talk to some trick or treaters and they're parents.

Takuya did his best to listen to his mother but then he soon got bored and looked around 'mommy only told me not to walk off never said don't look' takuya thought with childish logic as he spotted a black crow on a nearby jack-o-lantern "hey mister crow!" takuya said as the crow took off and completely forgetting his mothers orders took off after it.

After awhile of running takuya lost sight of the crow and when he looked around he realized he didn't know where he was and started to cry "w-w-why d-didn't I-I listen t-t-to m-m-mommy?" takuya sobbed as he sat on the ground in a deserted yard in front of an abandoned house.

Takuya continued to cry until his eyes started to sting from the tears when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

----------------------------------somewhere else 1st person pov----------------------

Man Halloween was so much fun! This is my night! Hey what's that sound? Sounds like someone crying! I know Halloween is scary but is it really that scary? I shrug as I walk towards the sound, man someone must've scared whoever's balling pretty bad, I hop on top of a fence to look for whoever's crying hmmm from what I can tell it's coming from the front yard of that house.

Ignoring the compliments on my costume I made my way towards the house man this walk is longer than it looked but I have this strange feeling that whatever happens when I get to that house is going to shock me, I jumped over the fence to the abandoned house and nearly hit my head on a tree branch because right there only a few yards away from me is a little boy balling his eyes out!.

As I get up the boy calms down a bit and starts looking around as I start walking towards him and when he sees me he jumps "hey easy kid! I'm just wondering why you were crying" I held up my hands as he looked me over.

---------------------------------------------Back to 3rd person pov-------------------------

Takuya looked over the man, the man had black hair and deep blue eyes but his clothes are what caught takuya's eye, the man was wearing an authentic looking knight suit except without the helmet the guy even had a cape to match the suit of armor all of which were deep black but when takuya's eyes caught sight of the strange guys hands he froze, there were no armor gloves like he expected but there was ghostly white skin just like the mans face and onyx black nails.

The man froze when he noticed the boy looking at his hands 'curses I knew I should have worn cloves!' the man thought but was greatly relieved when the child merely said "you have really long nails" in an amused tone he replied "yeah well it goes with the costume kid" with a huff the boy said "I'm not a kid! I'm almost 5 years old!" at this statement the man burst out laughing and doubled over.

When the laughing spasms subsided the man wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and asked "hey kid shouldn't you be with your mom?" after this was said tears formed in takuya's eyes as he said "I-I c-c-can't f-find m-m-my m-m-m-mommy!" tears rolled down takuya's cheeks as he sobbed 'oh no! Idiot idiot idiot' the man berated himself as he tried to calm the child down "um listen! It's okay! I'll help you find your mom!" the man said as takuya dried his tears.

Takuya looked up into the man's eyes he decided that he was telling the truth so he nodded and said "o.k.! I'm takuya what's your name?" the man spoke without thinking "I'm hallowsmon" then almost immediately regretted it seeing the curious glint in takuya's eye but when he said "that's a funny name" the man known now as hallowsmon relaxed.

Hallowsmon shrugged and smiled as he stood up and extended his hand to takuya who took it and pulled himself up as Hallowsmon backed away a step, takuya dusted off his warlock costume and looked up at Hallowsmon as he grabbed his plastic pumpkin, that was half full of candy, off the ground and asked Hallowsmon "hey can we go trick or treating? Pretty please?" after looking at takuya's puppy eyes Hallowsmon sighed and nodded.

At the first house takuya rang the door bell and an old woman opened the door and on cue takuya shouted "trick or treat!" the old lady smiled and said as she gave them both candy "my my what great costumes this year" Hallowsmon nodded and took takuya's hand as they walked down the street towards the next house where Hallowsmon rang the door bell and a woman in a witch costume answered the door "trick or treat" was heard as both Hallowsmon and takuya said it"

When the trick or treating was over hallowsmon's and takuya's plastic pumpkins were full and they sat on one of the stone walls in the deserted park and out of the blue takuya said "did you know that Halloween is the night that ghosts are around?" takuya had tried to make his voice spooky but failed and Hallowsmon nearly fell off the wall laughing "no I didn't but did you that when little boys are alone that monsters sneak up and…GRAB THEM!" Hallowsmon had made his voice very spooky so takuya was quite spooked but then they both laughed.

As they were about to go find takuya's mom a gang of kids dressed up as vampires walked up to them and the one that was apparently the leader sneered and said "look what we have hear boys fresh meat and I ain't talkin' the guy in armor" the others laughed and closed in on takuya and stayed clear of Hallowsmon who growled and said "if you know what's good for you you'll turn around and walk back to the coffin you came from" the leader of the group snarled and said "look's like we got us a wise guy here but what makes you think that you can back up your claim knight-boy?" the group laughed.

Hallowsmon was now seriously ticked first they make a mockery of vampires then they threaten takuya who stood huddled against the wall shaking with fear and then they question his power, Hallowsmon's voice is a deadly hiss as he replied "and what makes you think you can back up yours? Oh and you want to see scary? Well I hate to disappoint" with that said he grabbed his cape and it seemed to come alive and swirl around him until you couldn't see Hallowsmon.

Then with flare the cape settled back as if nothing had happened but Hallowsmon's costume had changed, he now stood in a renaissance suit of pure black and he now had a set of realistic fangs in his mouth which were plainly visible when he spoke "you don't seem so cocky now do you? You still want to play because I can do a great count Dracula impersonation" Hallowsmon said with a hiss that caused the would-be attackers to back up "f-f-forget this! Come on guys!" the leader said and ran, after they were gone Hallowsmon performed the trick again and when the swirl stopped he had his knight costume back on.

Hallowsmon walked over to a shaking takuya and felt a knot form in his stomach 'oh boy the kids probably terrified of me now' Hallowsmon thought as he knelt down in front of takuya and to his surprise takuya threw his arms around Hallowsmon and cried "i-i-I'm s-s-s-scared!" takuya sobbed as Hallowsmon hugged him back.

After the most severe sobs had subsided Hallowsmon said "hey kid I think we should find your mom now she's probably worried" Hallowsmon's tone was soft and comforting when takuya nodded and said "oh okay let's go" Hallowsmon smiled and stood up followed by takuya.

It took an hour but when the two walked on to one street takuya pointed and shouted "mommy!" the woman in question turned from talking franticly to other adults to see her son walking up to them with a strange man by his side "oh takuya! Where did you go! We looked everywhere!" the woman said embracing her son and just as Hallowsmon was about to leave he heard some thing.

When Hallowsmon turned back to see what it was he saw takuya running towards him and was even more surprised when takuya threw his arms around his neck "happy Halloween Hallowsmon" Hallowsmon heard takuya whisper in his ear before he let go and ran back to his mom, Hallowsmon smiled and said "happy Halloween to you too takuya" with that Hallowsmon walked away with one glance over his shoulder to see a grinning takuya wave at him.

Hallowsmon returned the wave and before he left he thought 'see you again kid, it really has been a happy Halloween' with this thought he faded back into the digital world with his thoughts on what to do next hallows eve.

---------------------------------------------------In the present------------------------------

A 15 year old takuya looked up in time to see a figure that resembled a knight with out a helmet and ghostly white skin pass over him and he smiled remembering exactly who it was "hey! Takuya you coming!" one of his friends, J.P, called and snapped takuya back to reality "yeah! Hang on!" takuya called back as he looked up again and whispered "happy Halloween to you too Hallowsmon" and with that he smiled again and walked to meet up with his friends Zoë, tommy, J.P, kouji and his brother kouichi.

As takuya caught up Tommy asked "hey what was that about takuya?" takuya smiled and said "just thought I saw someone I knew a while back but anyway have you guys ever heard the story of Hallowsmon?" it was kouichi who answered "no we've never heard that one" takuya grinned and said "well it goes like this you see there's this digimon…." And takuya continued to tell the story not knowing they were being watched.

Up on top of a house three digimon watched the kids when one said "you were right hallowsmon he is the same kid you met 10 years ago" the digimon that had spoken was wearing a black dress with dark pink trimming with rips down to her hips with a black hat with pretty much the same colors as the dress with pitch black hair flowing out from underneath the pointed hat and from underneath her right arm she held a black book with pink trimming along with a wand in her other hand with the exact same color.

The digimon across from her grunted and said "of course hexmon since when has Hallowsmon lied?" this digimon was dressed in thick pitch black robes with a black staff in his left hand with thick gray hair flowing from his head but no facial hair whatsoever, hexmon narrowed her pink eyes and said "I know warlockmon no need to get your hair in a twist" the digimon known as warlockmon glared at hexmon and replied "keep my hair out of this"hexmon sweatdropped "but I was just stating a fact" as the two other digimon continued to argue Hallowsmon had jumped to another roof to keep the group of kids in his sight.

Hallowsmon rolled his eyes at his friends and kept his eyes on takuya 'well takuya glad to see your okay but maybe I'll see you later' as soon as Hallowsmon thought this takuya looked up and locked eyes with Hallowsmon and smiled and waved Hallowsmon smiled and returned the wave and mouthed "happy Halloween takuya" takuya smiled and mouthed back "happy Halloween to you too Hallowsmon" and with a final smile turned back to his friends and continued to talk 'yeah it is a happy Halloween' Hallowsmon continued to watch takuya and his friends.

Warlockmon and hexmon came up behind Hallowsmon and looked at each other and nodded, warlockmon sat on hallowsmon's right side while hexmon sat on his left but both put they're hands on his shoulders and said "it turned out to be a good Halloween after all didn't it?" Hallowsmon just nodded yes still thinking about what to do next year on Halloween night.

General Zargon:-grins- my first attempt at a frontier fic pretty good huh?

Ryuuketsu:-reads story- yeah even I have to admit it's pretty good

General Zargon: if anyone wants to know what hexmon's warlockmon's and hallowsmon's stats are please either email me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do but just in case I would like it if you just left a review and I'd post the stats up as a different chapter

Ryuuketsu: if he's done I'd just like to say that I think dapster's dead

General Zargon: well ignoring that comment R&R!

Ryuuketsu: yeah R&R!


End file.
